junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoofs
Here are some Movie/TV spoofs I'm making... *Daphne White and the Seven Pets *Brothernocchio *Fantasia (FGRForever Style) *Fantasia 2000 (FGRForever Style) *Pipsqueak (Dumbo) *Ryan (Bambi) *Ryan 2 (Bambi 2) *Sally Acornrella *The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Wonderland *Kovu Pan *Kovu Pan 2 Return to Never Land *Lola and the Bugs (Lady and the Tramp) *Lola and the Bugs 2 Buster Bunny's Adventure *Sleeping Fox *101 Rabbits *The Sword in the Stone (FGRForever Style) *The Wild Book *The Wild Book 2 *The Aristo-Ducks *Bedknobs & Broomsticks (FGRForever Style) *Diego Hood *Magilla Gorilla (Winnie the Pooh) *The Rescuers (FGRForever Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (FGRForever Style) *Nemo's Shark (Pete's Dragon) *The Ant and the Frog (The Fox and the Hound) *The Black Cauldron (FGRForever Style) *The Great Penguin Detective *The Brave Little Macaw *Who Framed Spike the Dragon? *Skippy Squirrel & Company *The Little Ant *The Little Ant 2 Return to the Sea *The Little Ant 3 Atta's Beginning *Beauty and the Lucario *Beauty and the Lucario 2 The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Lucario 3 Kim's Magical World *Hortonladdin *Hortonladdin 2 The Return of The Black Wolf *Hortonladdin 3 The King of Thieves *The Nightmare Before Danny's Christmas *The Bug King *The Bug King 2 Flik's Colony *The Bug King 1 1/2 *The Pooh Bear Clause *The Pooh Bear Clause 2 *The Pooh Bear Clause 3 The Escape Clause *An Alex Movie *An Extremely Alex Movie *Cindyhontas *Animal Character Story *Animal Character Story 2 *Animal Character Story 3 *Surly of Star Command The Adventure Begins *Timmy and the Giant Peach *The Gorilla of Notre Dame *Flikcules *Cindylan * Cindylan 2 *A Farm Animal's Life *Herczan *The Beaver's New Groove *The Beaver's New Groove 2 Rocky's New Groove *Atlantis the Lost Empire (FGRForever Animal Style) *Toon Animals Inc *Toon Animals University *Mabel & Elmo (Lilo & Stitch) *Finding Skippy *Brother Bunny *Home on the Range (FGRForever Style) *The Incredi-Ponies *Buster Bunny (Chicken Little) *The Wild (FGRForever Style) *Wild Animals (Cars) *Wild Animals 2 (Cars 2) *Pet Animals (Planes) *Pet Animals 2 Fire and Rescue (Planes 2 Fire and Rescue) *High School Musical (FGRForeve Style) *FIshatouille *Enchanted (FGRForever Style) *TWEE-T (WALL-E) *Bugs (Bolt) *Up (FGRForever Style) *The Chinese Princess and the Panther *Tangled (FGRForever Style) *Brave (FGRForever Animal Style) *Wreck-It-Pooh *Frozen (FGRForever Animal Style) *Big Animal Hero 6 (FGRForever Version) *Gay Purr-ee (FGRForever Style) *Garfield & Scrappy (Tom & Jerry) The Movie *Beavers Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot (FGRForever Animal Style) *The Mammal Bully *Happy Feet (FGRForever Style) *Space Jam (FGRForever Style) *Characters Back in Action *Woodland Animals & Jungle Animals (Cats & Dogs) *The Secret of Nimh (FGRForever Style) *A Jungle Tail *A Jungle Tail 2 Bagheera Goes West *The Wilderness (The Land Before Time) *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven 2 *All Sea Creatures Christmas Carol *Rock-A-Beaver *A Genie in Central Park *Margaretina (Thumbelina) *Hubie (Shrek) *Hubie 2 (Shrek 2) *Hubie The Third (Shrek The Third) *Hubie Forever After (Shrek Forever After) *The Panther Prince of Egypt *Humanz (Antz) *Z & Flik's Road to El Dorado *Horton Elephant of the Jungle *Monster Tale *Flushed Away (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar 2 Escape to Africa (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (FGRForever Style) *Kung Fu Penguin *Kung Fu Penguin Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Penguin 2 *Pets vs Primates *How to Train Your Bear *How to Train Your Bear 2 *The Pebble and the Fox *Andiestasia *Spike the Magnificent *The Farthing Wood Fox Princess *Open Season (FGRForever Style) *Surf's Up (FGRForever Style) *Boo-Boo Little *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (FGRForever Style) *We're Back a Disney Animal's Story *Bernard (Balto) *Bernard 2 (Balto 2) Mouse Quest *Bernard 3 (Balto 3) Wings of Change *Despicable Bunny *Despicable Bunny 2 *The Rockhopper Penguin (The Lorax)(2012) *Toon Age *Toon Age 2 The Meltdown *Toon Age 3 Dawn of the Ponies *Toon Age 4 Continental Drift *Animals (Robots) *Rio (FGRForever Style) *Rio 2 (FGRForever Style) *Clifford Hears a Mouse! (2008) *Ferngully The Last Rainforest (FGRForever Style) *Barnyard (FGRForever Style) *The Last Lioness *Lola's Warren (Charlotte's Web) *Lola's Warren 2 Skunk's Great Adventure *The Chip n Dale Bob ChipmunkPants Movie *Hoodwinked (FGRForever Style) *Hoodwinked 2 Hood vs Evil (FGRForever Style) *Daphne White's Happily Ever After *Simba the Snow-Lion *Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer *Bugsy Clause is Comin to Town *The Little Danville Boy *Christmas is Here Again (Disney Style) *Here Comes Danny Cottontail *My Little Critter Friendship is Magic *My Little Critter Medieval Girls *Robin the SuperFox *Adventure Time (Disney Style) *Total Drama (Disney Style) *Regular Show (FGRForever Style) *''Family Guy (FGRForever Style)'' *Spongebob & Patrick Rescue Rangers *Littlest Mammal Shop (2012) *Lion Bride *Tod (Casper) *Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) *Home Alone 2 Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style)